


Too Damn Long

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealous Peter Quill, Jealous Steve Rogers, Peter Quill Feels, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Peter Quill, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: A love triangle ensues between the reader, Steve, and Peter Quill as he makes an unexpected trip to earth.





	Too Damn Long

You’d just got done talking to Tony and made your way towards the compounds living room. There on the couch sat Bucky, raising an eyebrow at the fact that you were nearly skipping. 

Smirking he asked, “What’s got you so happy doll? Did Steve final-”. You gave him your best bitch face, which only made his smirk grow. Bucky knew about your crush for the punk he liked to call his best friend. 

Crossing your arms over your chest you said, “ **_No this doesn’t involve Steve...it involves Peter Quill_ ** ”. You and Peter go way back, and he was like family to you. The thing about you was that you were half alien, which is why you were part of the Avengers. 

Just like Peter you had been half Teran and half  **_something else_ ** . Your father had been a shield agent sent to help with intergalactic communications, and it was all history from there. 

You weren’t just some random alien though, you had magic running through your veins  **_ancient magic._ ** You’d been given the ability take a life with a single gesture, not to mention the heightening of all your other senses. 

So you split your time between your two worlds, that was until Tony Stark had called you in. Given your father’s history as a shield agent,  **_and_ ** your abilities Tony knew you’d be a huge asset to the team. 

Although your new family was the Avengers, your first had been the Guardians. You’d never forget the first time you’d met Peter Quill, but what girl wouldn’t agree?

**_Peter was sent to Xander to trade on the Ravagers behalf. He’d become bored with the Ravagers, and the last thing he cared about was whatever the hell he was supposed to trade in._ **

**_So Peter realized that making a pit stop at one of the bars on Xander couldn’t hurt. That’s where he saw you, you’d just been finishing up a game. By your smirk Peter could tell you’d won._ **

**_He started walking over to you before he even knew it, that smirk of yours drawing him in. Peter leaned up against the table, “You’re the droid I’ve been looking for”._ **

**_You automatically laughed, “Star Wars pick up lines? Ouch..”. Peter’s eyes widened, normally no one would understand his references. Smiling you said, “Half Terran”._ **

**_Peter thought his heart would fall out of his chest. Turning to him you added, “I would’ve gone with, I could spend a millennium in your falcon”. It was love at first Star Wars refrence._ **

Bucky was confused, “That star guy?”. You cursed yourself for even correcting him, but you couldn’t help it. At least Peter wasn’t around to hear you say, “It’s Star Lord”. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I’m not too sure about any man who calls himself  **_Star Lord_ ** ”. Laughing you realized just how strange someone like Peter would be around these guys. 

Before you could respond another voice asked, “Star Lord?”. Turning around you realized Steve had now entered the room. You explained, “Remember my good friend Peter Quill?”. 

Steve nodded his head so you continued, “Well Tony wants him and the rest of the Guardians to help us defeat Thanos, for good this time, so they’ll be here any minute”. Steve was apprehensive, he’d heard about Quill.  

Bucky chimed in, “That fast?”. You rolled your eyes and turned around to face him. Feeling the happiness wash over you once again you replied, “Tony wanted to surprise me so he kept it a secret!”. 

Suddenly F.R.I.D.A.Y. voiced over the entire room, “The Milano has just landed”. Steve turned to Bucky while mouthing, “ **_The Milano?_ ** ”. Before you could even rush to leave the room you heard the elevator doors open and close. 

Peter stood there with arms wide open, “Come here you little shit!”. You ran to Peter as he took you in his arms, his hands already moving to cup your ass. You hit him on the back of the head, “ **_Peter.._ ** ”. 

Reluctantly he let you down, “ **_Don’t act like you haven’t missed that_ ** ”. Finally Peter noticed the two men standing behind you, they were practically eyeing him down. 

Turning towards them you smiled, “This is Peter Quill..the galaxy’s biggest asshole”. Peter wrapped his arms around your waist tickling you from behind, causing you to laugh. 

Steve wasn’t as amused but he forced a smile, “Nice to meet you Peter (y/n) has said a lot about you”. Peter extended his hand, but not before lightly hitting you in the back of the head with it. 

You elbowed his side as he said, “All good things I hope, like how amazing in bed-”. Thankfully you’d cut him off before finishing his sentence. He went to shake Bucky’s hand but Buck just gave him a head nod. 

Trying to fill the gap you said, “ Peter why don’t you go get settled and then we can all go out later?”. Steve smiled at the idea, realizing that Peter meant competition, which Steve didn’t want. 

Steve had been insanely conflicted when it came to you. It had been  **_so long_ ** since he’d had feelings for someone and you were unlike any other woman he’d known. 

Part of him believed that he didn’t deserve someone like you, that it was unfair for him to force his baggage onto you.  **_There was so much more to Steve than he allowed people to believe._ **

So Steve settled, he pushed down his feelings for you. He thought it was the right thing to do, even though Bucky told him he was being a complete idiot. 

Once Steve saw the way Peter was acting with you, his thoughts were starting to change completely.  **_Steve was getting jealous, insanely jealous._ **

To make things worse Peter said, “I thought we’d room together,  **_like old times_ ** ”. When you saw the expression on Bucky’s face you blushed. Laughing you said, “I can’t sleep with your snoring, no thanks Quill”. 

Peter’s smirk only grew, “ **_Who said we’d be sleeping?_ ** ”. Bucky turned to his friend, watching his jaw clench. Blushing you said, “ **_Peter.._ ** ”. Peter laughed, lightening the mood. 

He picked back up his things, “Don’t get your panties in a twist (y/n)...”. Peter waited until he was in the hallway and yelled back, “ **_Especially if you’re wearing those baby blue ones_ ** ”. 

Bucky laughed softly watching how worked up Steve was,  **_maybe the punk will finally make a move now_ ** . You shook your head and shrugged your shoulders, it was hard to explain Peter. 

Steve said, “Well he’s something…”. Your smile softened thinking about what an idiot Peter was. Looking at Steve you said, “Peter’s a man child, an 18 year old boy trapped inside a man’s body”. 

Bucky added, “He seemed to really  **_miss you_ ** ”. You and Steve both sent daggers Bucky’s way as he just smiled. You explained, “That’s just his personality..nothing’s happened between us in  **_years_ ** ”. 

Steve’s heart raced thinking to himself  **_but something has happened before_ ** . Steve needed to regain his composure, “ We’re going to leave in an hour for Mel’s so I’m going to go get ready”. 

He forced a smile your way before leaving the room, not wanting you to see how angry he was. The second he left Bucky laughed, “God that was fun to watch”. 

You sighed, “ **_Unless you were me...I’m gonna kill Peter”._ ** Peter’s personality was extremely sexual, but Steve didn’t know that. Steve would just think you have feelings for Peter. 

Bucky smiled, “I wouldn’t kill him yet, you should’ve seen how worked up it made Steve”. You just stood there completely confused, on what planet was that not just a huge disaster?

He continued, “Look doll, you know I always tell you Steve’s a punk for not acting on his feelings...but Peter was making him SO jealous that maybe he’ll finally wise up”. 

That was true, Bucky was like a marriage counselor for you both. He’d help you understand that Steve was just shy, and that he WAS interested in you but too scared. 

He’d try to get through to Steve and let him know that  **_you_ ** were the type of girl that a guy can only dream to have in his life, but if he wasn’t careful you’d slip away. Once Bucky saw Peter’s effect, a plan formed in his head. 

Blushing you said, “Jealous? Can Steve even get jealous…”. You weren’t even sure if that was an emotion Steve could feel. Buck just smirked, “Steve get’s jealous when he wants something or  **_someone_ ** bad enough”. 

You rolled your eyes, “So he wants me but not enough to make a move Buck?”. By now Bucky walked over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders. 

Looking deeply into your eyes he began, “Steve’s reputation is based off of being  **_perfect_ ** and I know he’s scared about how you’ll react when you realize he’s far from it”. 

Bucky continued, “It’s not that he doesn’t want you... **_god he wants you_ ** ...he’s just afraid that he’ll be too much for you...that he’ll fall short”. You couldn’t believe it, there was no way Steve could ever disappoint you. 

You finally realized, “ **_I love him Buck...he’s more than enough for me_ ** ”. Bucky’s smile grew, this was one of the happiest moments in his life. His best girl was finally going to be with his best friend. 

His eyes lit up, “Good...now let’s give that punk the push he needs”. Bucky knew Steve loved you, god it was obvious after the countless night’s Steve would spend talking about you. 

Steve might’ve hid his feelings for you from everyone else, but not Bucky. This meant Bucky had to hear  **_everything_ ** . 

It ranged from, “ **_(y/n) looked so adorable at breakfast this morning_ ** ” to “ **_I wonder if she thinks about me as much as I think about her_ ** ” which Bucky could confirm was true. 

He knew Steve was madly in love with you, he just needed to wise up and take action. So Buck helped you realize that flirting with Peter would be harmless, and it would force Steve to speak up about his feelings. 

The fact that you were all going to your favorite bar in an hour made things  **_perfect_ ** . You could flirt with Peter right in front of Steve without it being forced.

Before going your separate ways Bucky said, “Just make sure Peter knows it’s an act..I swear the guy might actually go through with it”. Peter and you had a weird relationship, but you both knew you were better as friends. 

While leaving the room you said, “Don’t tell me you’re getting jealous now too Buck?”. You couldn’t see his face but you knew he was smirking while shaking his head, a classic look he always gave you. 

When you went back to your room Peter was already waiting for you. He was sprawled out across your bed, “So how's your crush on Captain Stick up his butt?”. You rolled your eyes and continued to look through your closet. 

Peter added, “Wear the navy blue one that hugs your boobs but goes out at the hip, so anyways is Steve-”. Your turned around with a smirk on your face, how did Peter even remember that dress?

He read your mind, “First you want me to pay more attention and now it’s weird...make up your mind woman!”. He of course was just kidding,  **_god he missed having his best friend around._ **

Pulling out the dress you said, “Speaking of Steve….wanna help me make him jealous?”. Peter cocked an eyebrow, but then remembered how much he missed playing pranks with you. 

He put both hands behind his head while resting back onto your bed, “Just don’t go falling in love with me now (y/n)”. Making your way over to the bed you grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. 

Of course Peter grabbed your now empty hands, and pulled you down onto the bed with him. Within seconds he had you pinned down, his blue eyes looking down at you. 

You heard a knock on your door and watched it slowly push open. There stood Steve, unsure of how to react to what he’d just walked in on. 

Finally he got out, “I was going to see if you wanted to ride with the others or go on my motorcycle but it looks like you’re busy…”. You could see how tense he looked, and it made you realize Bucky was right. 

Peter jokingly said, “ **_I thought you locked the door (y/n)_ ** ” to which of course Steve didn’t laugh. Sitting up you said, “Is it okay if I meet you there? Peter was gonna help me get ready”. Steve tried his best to sound convincing, “Sure..see you then”. 

As Steve closed your door he felt his anger bubbling, he needed to find Bucky. Walking back to the kitchen Steve found both Sam and Bucky. 

Sam put his hands up defensively, “Woah Steve did someone say a bad word after you asked them to watch their language!”. Soon the room filled with Sam’s laughter, but once again Steve wasn’t amused. 

Bucky knew what it was, “ Peter is really doing a number on you huh?”. Angrily Steve ran a hand through his hair, letting his friends know they were right. 

Sam shrugged his shoulders, “You can’t exactly expect anything if you haven’t let her know how you feel..gotta man up soldier”. Steve shook his head, a million emotions running through him. 

Bucky pleaded, “You’re still scared Steve?  **_Come on!_ ** It’s (y/n) we’re talking about not one of Tony’s assistants or some girl from a coffee shop!”. 

Sam added, “She ain’t like other girls Steve, and it looks like Quill see’s that too….”. Steve sighed, knowing that his friends were right. 

He started to pace, “You don’t think I see that?! I just….it’s been so long...what if?”. Both men turned to each other and then back at Steve. Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders, stopping him. 

Bucky looked him in the eyes, “ **_Stop that Steve, you of all people should know what happens when you wait too long”._ ** Suddenly his expression softened, his friends had finally gotten through to him. 

Steve softly said, “How do I get her back?”. Sam laughed, trying to refrain from calling him a drama queen. He added, “She’s not lost yet Steve, when we go to Mel’s that’s when you make your move”. 

Steve just nodded his head, knowing what to do now. He patted Bucky on the shoulder, “Thanks.. **_jerk_ ** ”. Bucky just smiled, finally his best friend was going to stop being a punk. Steve left the room, a man on a mission. 

“ **_Nicey played (y/n)_ ** ” Peter said as he walked over to where you were doing your makeup. You rolled your eyes, “It just doesn’t feel right you know?”. Even though it was working, you felt bad messing with Steve’s emotions. 

Peter shrugged, “Look, hiding your feels from each other ain’t right..and this will fix things!”. He did have a good point, you’d had enough of waiting. To lightened the mood he said, “Can’t believe you passed on a chance to ride his-”. 

Throwing another pillow at him you cut off his sentence. He rubbed his head, “Hey I was going to say motorcycle!”. Together you laughed and Peter smirked realizing where your mind had been going. 

You sat down at your mirror and started to do your makeup, “Okay Quill you got me there, speaking of-”. It was his turn to cut you off as he leaned against your vanity. 

Peter said, “Before you bring her up..I don’t know where I stand with Gamora okay?”. You smirked, knowing that that alone said a enough. Joking you said, “What about the whole unspoken thing?”. 

He rubbed his temples, “I brought it up...so I don’t exactly know how unspoken it is anymore…”. Seeing how worked up he was getting made you happy, because it meant he really cared for her. 

You decided to do a simple makeup look, you didn’t want to over do things. Laughing you said, “I thought Star Lord had no problems in the lady department...looks like you’ve got it bad..”.

Peter rolled his eyes, “First we’re focusing on you and Steve, then we discuss my love life”. You smirked, but agreed. 

Within fifteen minutes the both of you were ready to go. You’d worn the blue dress with gold flats, and Peter wore his classic leather jacket with a black tee and jeans. Together you made your way downstairs. 

You’d realized everyone had already left, which meant you and Peter would just walk to Mel’s together. Mel’s was about a ten minute walk, but you didn’t mind because it gave you more time to catch up with Peter. 

Before you knew it you were walking into the bar. The gang was in the back corner, playing darts and pool, while also hanging out at a booth. Peter whispered in your ear, “Remember, don’t fall in love with me”. 

Rolling your eyes you walked ahead of him, “ **_Don’t fall in love with me_ ** ”. To your surprise Peter pulled you back, pressing your body into his. You stood there for a moment, not expecting that. 

As Peter wrapped his arms around your waist he whispered into your ear, “All an act”. You tried not to laugh as he kissed your neck lightly, making direct eye contact with Steve as he did so. 

Softly you said, “ **_Pretty convincing_ ** ”. Playing along you pushed Peter back a little bit, and made your way over to the pool table. There stood Clint and Bucky, already in a heated game. 

As clint set up the shot he casually asked you, “Who’s the new boy toy?”. Bucky smirked while looking to Steve, who was not so patiently waiting for you to answer. 

Before you could answer Peter was leaning against you, his arms wrapped around you. He extended a hand to Clint, “Quill, or maybe you know me as Star Lord”. Clint nodded his head, and continued planning. 

Laughing you said, “Peter, no one is going to call you Star Lord”. He wrapped his arms around you tighter, kissing your neck again. Playfully he said, “ You had no trouble calling me that ten minutes ago when-”.  

The sound of Nat placing a round of shots on the table cut him off. Clint turned to Peter, “If you win this game Quill, I’ll call you Star Prince or whatever it is”. Peter would never pass down a challenge. 

Leaving your side he clapped his hands together, “Oh this is on like donkey kong!!”. Bucky handed Peter a stick, and the game started. After taking a shot you made your way to the booth where Steve was sitting. 

Smiling you asked, “What’s up super soldier?”. Steve moved closer to you, trying to talk over all the commotion of everyone. Now his shoulder was practically resting on yours, “You missed a good ride earlier”. 

For a moment you were unsure of how to reply, your mind automatically going to dirtier places. His laugh brought you back, “Yeah Peter’s just really missed me you know?”. Steve nodded his head. 

He brought his face close to yours, “How could he not?”. Steve was practically whispering in your ear, and you thought you’d melt right then and there. Smirking you asked, “Steve Rogers are you-”. 

You couldn’t continue, because a hand pulled you from the booth. Looking up you realized it was Peter, “Come on (y/n) don’t you hear what’s playing?”. Listening you realized it was his favorite song, “Hooked on a feeling” by Blue Swede. 

**_I can’t stop this feeling deep inside of me,_ **

**_girl you just don’t realize what you do to me_ **

Peter lead you to the dancefloor, except you two were the only ones dancing. To be fair, it was 2 pm on a tuesday. From all the years you’d spent on the Milano, you knew all the words. 

**_I’m hooked on feeling, I’m high on believing_ **

**_that you’re in love with me_ **

Maybe it was because you two were already feeling a little tipsy, but you started to sing out the words. Peter took your hand, spinning you out and then back in. Together you would sway for another second, bodies pressed together. 

**_Got a bug for you girl, but I don’t need no cure_ **

**_I’ll just stay a victim of your love for sure_ **

Bucky sat down at the booth, “ Well this sure is fun to watch”. He saw how intently Steve was watching the both of you dance. Steve gave Bucky his best bitch face, “I was just about to make a move and then-”. 

Laughing Bucky interrupted him, “ Steve it’s gotta be a little bit bigger than just whispering to each other in a booth, come on”. Putting his hands up Steve realized his friend was right. 

**_All the good love, when we’re all alone,_ **

**_Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on_ **

Your back was now pressed against Peter, you were grinding against each other. His hands gripped your hips, pushing you against him more. For a moment you forgot what you were doing, you were just dancing with your best friend. 

The entire time you looked at each other, practically belting the lyrics. If it weren’t for how sexually you both were dancing, this would all have been completely pure. 

**_I’m hooked on a feeling,  I’m high on believing_ **

**_That you’re in love with me_ **

Sam and Nat joined the booth, all watching the show. Sam was the first to speak up, “They are one weird pair together...how old is this song man?”. 

Nat chimed in, “You know Steve, it would be a lot more fun if that was you out there with (y/n)”. They weren’t done yet. Bucky added, “You could go show Quill a thing or two about-”. 

Steve got up, “Alright guys, I get it okay? I’m going”. They all raised their shot glasses, toasting to the fact that Steve was finally going to get the girl. 

When Steve left the table Nat turned to Bucky, “Nice job Barnes”. Bucky just winked, and threw down his shot. This was a moment worth celebrating. 

The song was over and you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around you saw it was Steve, “Mind if I cut in?”. You rolled your eyes, but found yourself smiling, he was so cliche. 

Peter kissed you on the cheek, “I want her home by 9”. Steve actually laughed, and so did you. When Peter was gone Steve extended his hand, “I think it’s too loud to talk in here”. 

You nodded your head and followed him outside, a thousand different emotions running through you. To your surprise he lead you to his bike, and handed you a helmet. Smiling he said, “ **_Still too loud_ ** ”. 

His smile was infectious, and you happily got on the back of his bike. You felt butterflies as you wrapped your arms around him, and you couldn’t see it but Steve was grinning like a madman. 

Before you knew it, you were both walking into the compound together. The entire time you’d felt pins and needles, dying of anticipation. Finally when you couldn’t take it anymore you said, “Steve I-”. 

You stopped your sentence when you felt him crash his lips into yours. All too quickly he pulled himself back, “I’m sorry I just couldn’t-”. Pulling him down by wrapping your arms around him, you kissed him. 

The kiss left you breathless, you tried to contain yourself, “You were saying?”. Steve laughed, it felt good to finally see how badly you wanted this too. 

He continued, “Look (y/n) I know it took me way too long to say this, but I can’t just be friends anymore...I want more...I  **_need_ ** more”. You found yourself smirking, Steve had it bad. 

Steve kept going, “I just don’t want you to be disappointed when-”. You cut him off, anything he was about to say would be a total lie. You took his hands in yours, “Steve you could never disappoint me…”. 

It was now or never, “ I don’t love you because you’re Captain America, I love you because you’re the most caring person I’ve ever met. All you want is the best for everyone, and you constantly put yourself on the line-”. 

Steve softly repeated, “Love me?”. Smiling you looked him deeply in the eyes, “ **_I love you Steve_ ** ”. You watched the purest look of happiness appear on his face. 

He cupped your face with both hands, “I love you (y/n)”. Steve couldn’t hold back anymore, he kissed you again. This time it was more desperate, like he couldn’t live without you. 

Together you moved backwards, before you even knew where you were going you were in the elevator. Teasingly you said, “Your room or mine?”. 

The doors opened, and Steve picked you up as if you were nothing. Smirking he said, “ **_Mine’s closer_ ** ”. His eagerness made you laugh, how could he be so adorable but so sexy?

Before you knew it you were in Steve’s room. He was still holding you, and he’d had you pressed against the nearest wall. Smirking you said,  **_“So impatient_ ** ”. 

He’d started to kiss down your neck, sucking and nibblling in various places. You felt him smile against your skin, “We’ve both waited too damn long for this”. 

By running your hands through his hair you brought his head up. Fake gasping you said, “Did Steve Rogers just say a bad word?”. You watched him smile as he shook his head, seeing him so happy was rare. 

Steve started to push up your dress by running his hands up your thighs, “ **_Fuck doll you’re in for a surprise_ ** ”. Your breath hitched with anticipation, hearing him talk like that turned you on. 

You ran your hands up his back, tearing off his shirt. Steve leaned back, letting your dress come completely off. Slowly he eyed you up and down, “ **_So damn beautiful...and all mine_ ** ”. 

When you heard him say the word “mine” you felt yourself becoming even more turned on. Steve’s huge hands roamed up and down your body, while his lips worked as one with yours. 

Breaking the kiss you said, “I need more”. Still holding you, he fell backwards onto his bed. You were still straddling him, and for a moment he was unsure of what to do. 

Smirking you took his hands and placed them on your breasts. Looking down at him you said, “ **_I trust you Steve_ ** ”. You could tell that he was fighting with himself. 

Steve was still fighting his own insecurities.  **_It had been so long, and it had never been like this._ ** He pushed his bad thoughts out, and just focused on you. 

Slowly the smirk returned to his face, and he pulled you closer to him. As he kissed up your neck he undid your bra from behind. Tenderly he kissed the valley of your breasts, “ **_God (y/n)_ ** ”. 

You moaned loudly when you felt him begin to suck on your nipples, flicking his tongue over them. Your moans encouraged him, “ **_You sound so good_ ** ”. You couldn’t help yourself, you’d started to grind yourself against him. 

Steve bucked his hips forward, his own desire growing. His voice was rough, “ **_Doll oh-_ ** ”. You did it again, making him moan even louder. Looking him in the eyes you nearly begged, “Steve I need more”. 

Suddenly he flipped you onto your back, he was now propping himself up with his elbow. Slowly he slid down his boxers, and you did the same. Steve licked his lips, “So fucking beautiful”. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck you said, “ **_And all yours_ ** ”. Steve crashed his lips into yours, and finally entered inside of you. You moaned into the kiss, feeling your walls stretch against him. 

Steve moved his hips back and forth slowly, letting your adjust to his size. Eagerly you wrapped a leg around his waist, letting him go even deeper. Steve moaned loudly, “Fuck (y/n)”. 

Together you picked up the pace, both moving your hips forward. The feeling of Steve entering you so deeply was too much, you started to leave scratches down his back. 

You saw him smirk, “ **_So eager for me doll_ ** ”. Using all your strength, you pushed him onto his back. He licked his lips but didn’t say a word, he liked where this was going. 

Leaning back you moved your hips forward to meet his, “ **_And you fucking love it_ ** ”. He moved his hands up to grip your hips,  **_you were damn right._ **

As Steve looked up at you, taking in how beautiful you looked, he found himself getting closer. It was his turn to flip you on your back, except you were now pressed into the pillows. 

You were confused, “Steve-”. Slowly he ran his hands down your back, until he gripped your hips again. He was kneeling behind you, “I can’t help myself”. With his hands he spread your legs. 

His long fingers teased your clit, and you moaned loudly into the pillows. He continued to massage your clit as you became more and more of a mess. You were close, “Steve please”. 

Steve brought his fingers to his lips, and sucked them clean. Throwing his head back he moaned, “ **_you taste so good (y/n)_ ** ”. Everything Steve was doing was driving you crazy. 

Begging you said again, “Steve”. He teased your entrance one last time before entering inside you again. This time his thrusts were fast, “ **_Doll_ ** ”. Your back was arched, so he could go even deeper. 

His grip on your hips got tighter, “Cum with me (y/n)”. You couldn’t hold back any longer, you needed to cum right now, and so did Steve. His thrusts got sloppier, and you could tell he was right there with you. 

As your orgasm shook through you Steve continued to encourage you. Waves of pleasure washed over the both of you, so intense all you could do was moan and yell. You were slamming back onto his member. 

Steve threw his head back,  yelling your name out. He’d never felt something like this in his entire life,  **_something this good._ ** Steve had never known that sex could feel this incredible, and that two people could work so perfectly together. 

When his orgasm was finally over, he was left panting. He couldn’t shake the smile off of his face, “That was so amazing (y/n)”. You turned so you were now on your back. 

As you looked up at him you saw how blissfully happy he looked, and you felt yourself smiling too. You pulled him down so he was now lying next to you. 

Jokingly you said, “And to think we have Bucky to thank for this…”. Steve laughed, and pulled your body closer to his. Shaking his head he said, “I finally got the girl of my dreams, the last thing I wanna think about is Buck”. 

Together you laughed, and god it felt good. For the first time in a long time no bad thoughts crept into your head, you weren’t worried that everything would come crashing down. You felt safe, “Let me distract you”. 

As Steve felt your lips on his, it almost felt like his entire body was being filled with happiness. He wasn’t scared that he wasn’t enough, or that he’d lose everything.  **_For once in his life he felt safe._ **


End file.
